


Season’s Spankings

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jack, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking, Top Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Backing up more tumblr ficsJack’s been naughty this year, and Santa has sent one of his trusted elfs to punish Jack for his wrong doings. ;)Was originally a borderlands Gift Exchange gift for Humblebeex2 in 2017





	Season’s Spankings

Late on Mercenary Eve Jack dragged his feet into his penthouse. Everyone wanted time off leaving Jack to keep the ship running, and it showed in the tense line of his shoulders.

But just like an excited child the vision of Mercenary cheer greeting him was enough to put a little more pep in his step though.

Rhys was bent over in green velvet booty shorts that showed off the bottom of his ass with candy cane stockings reaching halfway up his thighs. He winked at Jack and stood showing his nearly bare chest with nipples peaking to each side of his green and red striped suspenders.

With a slow pop he pulled a candy cane from his mouth and said with the same practiced sultriness of a porn star. “Santa says you’ve been naughty this year, and sent me here to punish you.”

Jack smirked and tossed his jacket to the side as he approached Rhys. “Oh, ho, ho, pumpkin. You got all dressed up for me?”

Rhys grabbed Jack by the hair and gave him a teasing kiss. Jack could taste the peppermint, and smirked as he leaned in for another taste.

Rhys pulled away, and smacked Jack on the ass. “Go get cleaned up, big boy.”

Jack pouted and it looked ridiculous on his face. Rhys winked, and pushed Jack into the direction of the main bath.

He whistled low in his throat when he walked in to the bathroom and it smelled like a candle store. The giant bathtub was full of hot clean water, and Jack smirked when he saw a large water bottle and tube.

“Planning on eating my ass tonight, babe?” He yelled out, but either Rhys couldn’t hear him or refused to respond. Instead he heard cheesy Mercenary day music playing from the bedroom.

Frowning Jack decided he was going to soak and make Rhys wait longer.

That plan only lasted long enough for Jack to get clean inside and out, because his cock kept chubbing up before the main event.

He wasn’t impatient, he deserved this, and why wait when your Handsome Jack.

Towel wrapped around his waist he did spare a thought as he eyed his hair dryer. His hair was clean but it never quite looked right when it was wet.

“Jack, are you going to primp all night?” Rhys shouted from the bedroom, and Jack could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

“Asshole doesn’t deserve me at my best anyway.” Jack mumbled, but still itched to get his hair done.

Jack pushed his hair back out of his face, and threw his towel on the floor before sauntering out into his bedroom.

With swagger in his hips he used both hands to point to his dick, and said. “Did you miss Handsome Jack Jr. that much, sweet cheeks.”

Rhys looked less amused than he should when he was waiting with a ridiculous red and white striped riding crop. He did take a look at Jack Jr., but closed his mouth as soon as he opened it. With one last slow blink he said. “You’re getting 5 more swats on the ass for that.”

“Oh, come on!” Jack whined and then grabbed his dick so it was ‘looking’ up at him. “Don’t listen to him, we both know he can’t get enough of you.”

“15.” Rhys chimed.

Jack sighed. “Fine where do you want me?”

Rhys waved at the bed. “On all fours.” He then smirked and slapped the crop on his palm. “You, naughty, naughty boy.”

Jack snorted, before climbing on the bed. Rhys’ hands soon followed rubbing down Jack’s muscular back, and sliding down to squeeze Jack’s butt. Rhys originally had been disappointed to find Jack suffered from old man butt, every promotional photo showed it being pert and tight enough to bounce a quarter on. But that also meant that Rhys was the only one who really knew what Jack’s ass looked like, and Rhys was fond of hoarding Jack’s secrets.  

“You sound like a bad porno.” Jack turned to give Rhys a teasing look, instead he swallowed at the intense way Rhys was looking at him.

Rhys frowned as he caught Jack’s eyes, and pulled his hand back before hitting Jack right in the middle of one cheek. “Look if you want.” Smack “You can sleep on the couch.” Smack.

There wasn’t much force behind the hits, but it was enough that Jack could feel his focus zeroing in on each smack on his ass. He grunted as Rhys smacked right in the same place twice in a row, and said. “You know I love bad porn, pumpkin.”

A smile spread on Rhys’ face, but as gentle as it was his hand that squeezed Jack’s balls weren’t. “That’s why you’re on Santa’s naughty list.”

Jack dug his nails into the sheets the pain going straight to his cock. “Harder.”

Rhys squeezed a little tighter on Jack’s balls, and the way Jack whined and arched was perfect. Rhys was always a bit nervous when he did this, his own dick wanted to hide in sympathy, but he knew how Jack liked it, and he knew how not to seriously hurt him.

His cybernetic hand pulled on one of Jack’s ass cheeks exposing his hole, and he gently rolled Jack’s balls again soothing the ache he knew had to be there.

Jack shifted beneath Rhys, and he could feel the antsy energy coming off him in waves. He smacked his hand back down on Jack’s ass and Jack straightened up underneath him, but Jack didn’t get a chance to shift again before Rhys brought his hand down again.

Shifting on his knees Rhys leaned down, and he could smell the soap Jack used to clean himself before he slid his tongue against his quivering hole.

“Pumpkin?” Jack’s voice quivered with excess energy, but Rhys pushed his tongue further against his hole.

Jack shuddered and fell down to rest on his elbows. Wet licking and sucking noises filled the room as Rhys delicately ate out Jack, and Jack clawed at the blanket below him. Rhys’ tongue was wet and insistent teasing his asshole in ways that made Jack unsure if he wanted to push back desperately or crawl away.

Humming Rhys pulled away and slapped two fingers against Jack’s hole earning him a hiss.

“Don’t worry, daddy. I’ve got you.” Rhys soothed, and groped at Jack’s two pink globes. He spread them apart again, and pushed is tongue into that pucker fucking it into Jack.

Jack shifted under Rhys’ making it harder for him to fuck his tongue in Jack, and at first, he thought Jack was just being restless. But from the shuddered sigh, and the jerking of his hips Rhys figured out what was really going on.

Pulling back Rhys used his cybernetic hand to smack Jack’s ass warningly. “Did I say you could jerk off?”

Jack slowly turned around eyes wide like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Come on Rhysie, I’m dying here.”

Rhys sat back on his heels.  

“You know I was going to wait for the real punishment for after I got you off, but,” Rhys grabbed the ridiculously colored riding crop and slapped it against his palm, “It looks like you can’t wait.”

Jack’s hair was mused and he was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, but he looked like he was still ready to protest.

“Hands and knees and I want you to count.”

“Fine.” Jack bitched, and crawled back onto all fours.

Rhys let the tip of the crop trail down the middle of Jack’s back, lightly petting his skin and waiting. Then with a quick flick of the wrist he slapped it down on the meat of Jack’s ass.

Jack barely jumped and grunted “One.”

Rhys hummed, and watched how the flesh quickly went from red to pink. He knew Jack could take it harder faster, but it wasn’t how Rhys liked to do it.

Pulling back again he flicked it against the other cheek, and got an imminent if not annoyed. “Two.”

“You know, daddy.” Rhys mused as he rained down a pair of quick strikes on Jack’s backside. “This could have been some easy fun.”

Jack’s breath was picking up, as he counted with each hit. Just as Jack’s ass grew redder from the beating while his neck and back grew pick from arousal.

“Nine.” Jack hummed less ornery and calmer than before.

Rhys paused and gently rubbed Jack’s warm ass with his hands. He was careful and there didn’t seem to be any places that would bruise bad yet, but he wasn’t even half way through. Feeling a bit regretful no matter how much Jack loved this rough play he gave him a wet kiss on one cheek, and blew on the spot making Jack shiver from the cold.

“You know I was going to go easy on you, but no, you can’t keep your mouth closed or your hands where they belong.” Rhys complained before giving the other cheek a kiss.

“Maybe I want you to be mean.” Jack turned and looked back at Rhys, and there was a hunger Rhys rarely saw in those eyes. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t give him hungry stares for other things. Usually it was with the idea of Rhys on the other side of this with Jack pushing Rhys’ ever-growing boundaries.  

That was a hunger often fed while this one was starved, and submitting to man like Handsome Jack came easy for Rhys.

This though was foreign, and something Rhys had to learn. He had to learn that the man he would so gleefully call daddy and sit on his cock like a good little whore also wanted him to spank him black and blue and fuck him like a piece of meat.

When Jack looked at him like a starving man, who needed pain like he needed air, well Rhys couldn’t help but feel an answering hunger.

Stealing himself Rhys pulled back, and patted Jack’s ass with the length of the crop. “Alright, I’ll show you mean.”

His next hit was harder than before, and while it wasn’t with his full strength by any means he didn’t hold back either.

Instead of an answering hiss Jack out right groaned, and spread his legs farther almost begging with one word. “Ten.”

The next blow was a little harder, and each blow after that coming with more confidence than Rhys was used to having. When he gently lifted Jack’s heavy sack up with the tip of the crop he could see how Jack’s cock was red and dripped with pre-cum.

Rhys’ own cock pulsed in the ridiculous green shorts, and he was catching his breath even as Jack sobbed out, “Twenty.”

Rhys felt out of it almost as if he was out of his body watching the scene before him, and dropped the crop as worry itched in the back of his mind. Jack’s ass was red and bruising, and Jack’s breath hitched as he rubbed his gentle hand over it.

He carefully kept his right hand away afraid of accidentally pinching the abused flesh between the metal joints. It wouldn’t happen his hand was made too well, but the fear never quite left Rhys.

His hand then soothingly rubbed Jack’s back, and Rhys cooed, “Come on, daddy, turn over for me.”

Slowly Jack turned over with Rhys’ hands easing him on into position. A long drawn out hiss left Jack’s lips as his hot ass touched the cooler sheets, and Rhys rubbed his flank like he was soothing a scared animal.

Jack’s cock rested against his chubby stomach dripping precum into hair there. Rhys teasingly stroked it, as he leaned over Jack and gave his parted lips a light kiss.

“Don’t worry, daddy, I’ve got you.” Rhys soothed, and his cybernetic hand gently played with Jack’s messy hair.

Pain flicked over Jack’s docile expression as he lifted his knees to cradle Rhys between his thighs. The silent suggestion made Rhys all the more aware at how tight the trap of his shorts felt around his cock. He rubbed his thumb against the slit of Jack’s dick, playing with the head gently and shushed Jack.

“Sorry not gonna do that with your ass black and blue.” Rhys argued, before gently kissing Jack’s cheek.

Jack shook his head, but Rhys knew with the way Jack’s eyes were glazed and as quiet as he was that he wasn’t in the best state of mind for these decisions. It didn’t mean it wasn’t an attractive look on Jack. Rhys wasn’t sure that there was anything expression that wouldn’t be attractive on Jack, he was called Handsome for a reason, but with his eyes wet with unshed tears and the demure look on his face did something to Rhys. Something dark that he couldn’t quite describe.

Instead Rhys held back and kissed Jack’s cheek again. The hand started stroking Jack’s cock harder much closer to the way Jack liked it, and Rhys trailed kisses along Jack’s Jaw till he whispered in his ear.

“Give it up for me. Show me what you have, daddy.”

He then sunk his teeth in Jack’s neck under his jaw, and worried them into the skin expertly making a spectacular bruise.

Jack cried out wordlessly, and Rhys felt his cock stiffen and jerk in his palm as it coved his hand in cum.

Licking gently on the growing bruise Rhys made shushing noises while Jack whined as he tried to catch his breath. Nosing at Jack’s neck he then gave a little sucking kiss there followed by more kisses all the way back to Jack’s lips.

Rhys then gave Jack’s dick one-more harsh squeeze, and Jack rewarded him with a strangled moan before Rhys wiped his hand carelessly on the bed.

Rhys cupped Jack’s face in his hands, and kissed Jack again who lay passively beneath him. Jack’s gaze was glazed and unfocused, and the only sign of awareness was when he whined when Rhys’ lips left his.

The bed creaked as Rhys adjusted himself until he was sitting right above Jack’s hips, and he took another kiss for himself and then another. Rhys kissed Jack as sweetly as he wanted and at a pace he rarely got to enjoy with Jack as Jack lay passive to Rhys’ caring attention. Eventually lazy lips joined him, and Jack was kissing back with none of his usual rush or forcefulness.

Finally breaking apart Rhys rubbed his thumbs against Jack’s cheek bones, and hummed as he watched Jack slowly come back to him looking calmer and rested than he had in months.

With one last kiss to Jack’s nose Rhys whispered. “Happy Mercenary Day.”


End file.
